El olor de la amortentia
by ladyluna10
Summary: La amortentia huele como aquello que nos atrae. Incluso cuando eres un rompecorazones como James Sirius Potter. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos" en el que obtuvo el primer puesto.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_.

* * *

 **El olor de la amortentia**

Llevaban meses preparando esa poción. Habían pasado varias semanas investigando y hablando sobre ella, habían preparado todos los ingredientes, habían ensayado la mezcla una y otra vez hasta, finalmente, hacerla. Llevaban ya bastantes días comprobándola, añadiendo cosas, removiéndola, y parecía que por fin estaba lista.

–Si todo ha ido bien cuando levanten la tapa que cubre sus calderos serán capaces de oler un olor fuerte y atrayente –dijo el profesor Carraway, dedicándoles una leve sonrisa a sus alumnos–. Tienen media hora para hacer cualquier rectificación necesaria pero, cuando ese tiempo haya pasado, deberán entregarme una muestra de la poción para que pueda evaluarla. Les recuerdo que es una de las más importantes y que todos los años suele aparecer algo relacionado con esta en los ÉXTASIS así que espero que se hayan esforzado.

Los alumnos asintieron, emocionados. Después de tanto tiempo preparándola, se morían por saber cómo olería la poción para ellos.

–Ya pueden destapar sus calderos.

James miró a su compañera –una chica también de último año de Gryffindor– y levantó la tapa, nervioso. No sabía exactamente qué iba a encontrarse, aunque podía hacerse una ligera idea. Acercó la nariz, cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza.

–¿A qué huele? –le preguntó la chica.

Él sonrió. El primer olor estaba claro. Olía a césped recién cortado y a madera de escoba y él pudo verse a sí mismo volando a toda velocidad a varios metros del suelo mientras la multitud coreaba su nombre y él buscaba la snitch. Olía a quidditch, su gran pasión, su futura profesión –si todo salía bien, claro estaba– y lo que lo había acompañado desde su niñez. Recordó sin poder evitarlo aquellas tardes en las que iba con su madre a ver los entrenamientos, cuando la acompañaba a las exhibiciones o entrevistas y también las veces que ella y su padre los habían llevado a ver partidos las tardes de los sábados y domingos. Aquel deporte lo había acompañado desde que nació y, estaba seguro, lo acompañaría hasta que muriera.

–A quidditch –murmuró, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Volvió a inspirar y reconoció el segundo olor. Era cálido y familiar. Olía a galletas, pero no a unas galletas cualquiera sino a las que horneaba su abuela Molly cada vez que cualquiera de sus nietos iba a verla. Olía a Navidad en familia, a todos bromeando mientras abrían los regalos, comiendo hasta reventar y bebiendo chocolate caliente sentados junto al árbol; olía a esas tardes de verano junto a la piscina en las que lo más importante era salpicar más que los demás; olía a corazones rotos curados con cariño, a celebraciones compartidas y a familia. Le recordaba a su hogar, a las personas que más quería en el mundo, a aquellos que siempre estaban.

–A casa –añadió, aún sin querer abrir los ojos.

Tomó una última bocanada y entonces olió lo que temía. Y sintió su corazón romperse un poco. Era un olor muy conocido para él, demasiado quizás. Había dormido demasiadas veces abrazado a ella para no distinguirlo. Olía cómo su pelo, cómo su piel; era ese olor tan característico de ella y que siempre había estado ahí, desde la primera vez que la vio. No sabía si era su colonia, su champú u otra cosa, pero sí que era su olor, el de ella únicamente y eso hizo que su estómago se encogiera. La echaba tanto de menos. ¿Cómo habían podido acabar tan mal? Se suponía que el ser amigos con privilegios evitaría que aquello pasara; que no podían salir para no arruinar su amistad, pero que de esa forma podrían estar juntos sin arriesgarse demasiado. Y ahora la había perdido. Por imbécil, por no aclarar sus sentimientos, por no saber entenderla. Se había dado cuenta de que la quería y ya no podía estar con ella. Estaba tan enfadado y triste desde que se pelearon que no sabía cómo sentirse ni qué hacer aparte, claro estaba, de salir con chicas de forma compulsiva. Intentaba olvidarla probando unos labios tras otros, pero no le estaba sirviendo de nada. Cada vez que la veía por los pasillos, sentía que su corazón se rompía un poco más y no podía evitar apretar los puños con fuerza, intentando evitar el dolor de esa forma.

–¿Cuál es el tercer olor?

La voz de su compañera de Pociones lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La miró, con el ceño fruncido, y negó con la cabeza. No quería seguir pensando en ella, tenía que distraerse como fuera.

–Oye, Abigail, ¿tú y yo hemos salido alguna vez? –Le preguntó, de repente, dibujando una de sus características sonrisas. Las chicas nunca le decían que no cuando veían esa sonrisa.

–Ni lo sueñes, James –puso los ojos en blanco–. Así que tu tercer olor es ella, ¿verdad?

James trató de no mostrar sorpresa, ni dolor, ni ninguna otra emoción. Mantuvo el mismo semblante y negó con la cabeza.

–No hay tercer olor, solo tengo dos. No sé de qué o quién me hablas.

–No esperes que te crea. Todos en este colegio sabemos que la quieres, creo que la única que no lo sabe es ella.

–Éramos amigos y ya no lo somos. A la gente le gusta mucho inventar cosas.

–Ya, claro.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para oler ella la amortentia mientras él suspiraba. Y es que siempre lo había sabido, por mucho que se hubiera negado a reconocerlo. Su tercer olor era Lizzy.


End file.
